Meia-Noite
by Inial Lekim
Summary: Eles tinham tão pouco tempo e tanto a dizer antes que precisassem voltar a realidade da guerra que os cercava.


**Meia noite**

 _Havia gritos, explosões e fogo. O cheiro de suor, pólvora e sangue ao mesmo tempo em que fazia com que a ânsia de vomito subisse por sua garganta, o obrigava a continuar em frente. Corpos de soldados mortos mostravam-lhe o caminho que deveria seguir, mas um corpo em especial chamou sua atenção. O corpo abandonado em uma posição estranha. Os cabelos, outrora prateados, estavam agora sujos de terra e sangue. A máscara completamente rasgada, o rosto manchado, os olhos escuros encarando fixamente o nada._

 _A dor e o choque o fizeram cair de joelhos ante aquele corpo. Jogando seu fuzil para o lado, tocou aquele rosto já tão conhecido com as mãos trêmulas, sentindo a pele já fria sob seus dedos. Foi então que escutou o barulho do tiro, e um outro tipo de dor dominou seu corpo._

Seus olhos se abriram, reconhecendo quase que imediatamente o local em que estava. Era seu quarto. Estava de volta a Konoha, depois de conseguir uma dispensa para passar os últimos dias do ano em casa.

Havia tido apenas um pesadelo. Um comum e desesperador pesadelo.

Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto coberto de suor e lágrimas derramadas durante o sono. O brilho dos números em seu rádio relógio informavam que ainda era trinta e um de dezembro.

Logo ele teria que voltar para base e se apresentar outra vez.

"Foi apenas um pesadelo", escutou. Olhou em direção a janela, vendo Kakashi, completamente fardado, observando as poucas pessoas que estavam lá embaixo pelas ruas comemorando aquela data. "Você está seguro, Gai".

Kakashi parecia _diferente_ da última vez em que haviam se visto. Não era o cabelo levemente comprido, nem mesmo o aumento de músculo que chamava sua atenção. Era algo em sua presença, a forma como as sombras do quarto pareciam se fundir a farda negra que ele usava, deixando-o quase invisível na escuridão. Mas, ainda sim, era ele. E, depois de meses sem vê-lo, Gai não conseguia pensar em nada que quisesse falar naquele exato momento. A imagem de Kakashi o fazia reviver todo o pesadelo, forçando-o a ver outra vez aqueles olhos escuros sem vida.

Estava o abraçando antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser feita ou dita. Não se preocupava com sua falta de roupas, nem com os ferimentos que ainda estavam se curando. Podendo sentir Kakashi em seus braços, seguro e _vivo_ , nada mais tinha importância.

Gai... Sentiu Kakashi passar os braços ao redor de seu corpo timidamente. Quando você precisará voltar?

Gai apertou ainda mais o corpo de Kakashi contra o seu.

Vou sair pela manhã... Logo que o sol nascer respondeu num sussurro. Eu...

Queria lhe dizer tanta coisa.

Queria lhe falar sobre o medo que sentia sempre que conseguia receber notícias sobre ele, o medo de ver o nome a cada nova lista de baixas que era recebida na base em que estava. O medo de algo sair errado durante uma missão e não conseguir nunca mais vê-lo...

No início, quando a guerra chegou a Konoha após o assassinato do Hokage, ambos se alistaram pensando ser o certo a se fazer. Já haviam passado por uma guerra antes e haviam sobrevivido a ela, embora tenham perdido tanto durantes aqueles anos tão sombrios. E agora, tinha medo de perder para essa guerra tudo o que tinha de mais precioso.

Mas, por enquanto, ele ainda estava ali. As mãos de Kakashi estavam frias. Sentia as unhas passarem levemente por suas costas, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. Os meses de medo e preocupação haviam sido deixados de lado, sendo lentamente preenchidos pelo cheiro da pele de Kakashi, a sensação de sentir aquele corpo tão próximo ao seu.

"Senti sua falta", rival Gai sussurrou contra seu pescoço. Não haviam as falas altas e cheias de animação características de sua personalidade tão vibrante. "Senti tanto sua falta repetiu", de forma quase inaudível.

Gai se afastou um pouco para que conseguisse olhar para ele, e viu em seus olhos todas as palavras que Kakashi não conseguia pronunciar. Passou os dedos levemente por seus lábios cobertos pela máscara, puxando-a delicadamente para lhe revelar aquele rosto já tão conhecido.

O primeiro toque de seus lábios depois de tanto tempo foi calmo e reconfortante. Gai sentia como se estivesse finalmente voltando para casa. O calor o envolvia, seu sangue corria quente por suas veias, seu coração batia descontrolado a cada suspiro que Kakashi soltava.

Eles tinham tão pouco tempo e tanto a dizer um ao outro... e tanta dificuldade para colocar em palavras tudo o que precisavam. Foram através dos toques que conseguiram se expressar. Toques firmes e quentes. O deslizar das roupas. Os sons. O suor de seus corpos se misturando enquanto se moviam com tanta sincronia que sequer parecia que estavam separados a tanto tempo.

Gai sentia seu corpo tremer a cada momento em que Kakashi dizia seu nome de forma tão necessitada e _apaixonada_ , tão diferente da forma que agia normalmente. Seus movimentos, tão lentos quanto o possível, demonstrava o quanto queria manter aquela sensação tanto tempo quanto fosse possível. O orgasmo intenso que atravessou seu corpo, as unhas fincadas com força em suas costas e a mordida em seu pescoço ocorreram quase ao mesmo tempo em que o primeiro fogo verde brilhou no céu sobre toda Konoha.

O sino da igreja batia as doze badaladas, anunciando o novo ano que chegava. As unhas de Kakashi deslizavam por suas costas, suavizando quando chegaram próximas a seu rosto.

Os fogos que brilhavam no céu davam a pele de Kakashi um tom multicolorido, iluminando um dos poucos sorrisos que Gai já viu em seu rosto. Ele brilhava com as luzes e o suor. Seus olhos demonstravam toda a paixão que sentia.

"Feliz aniversário", Gai disse Kakashi, tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado logo em seguida.

E ali, naquele exato momento, Gai desejou que o amanhecer não viesse, para que pudesse passar todo o tempo que fosse possível entre os braços de seu mais precioso rival.


End file.
